


Are you going to kiss me again?

by Assassins_and_Outsiders



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, this isnt a love triangle bart and cissie are just friends ! and in fact are gay/lesbian solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassins_and_Outsiders/pseuds/Assassins_and_Outsiders
Summary: Bart has an anxiety attack, so Cissie kisses him.Jaime is... confused... among other things...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime uses they/them pronouns !
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !

Jaime, Red Robin, Arrowette and Wonder Girl all grip tight to Kid Flash as they pass through the wall and out of danger.

 _[Bart Allen is distressed]_ comes Khaji Da’s voice in Jaime’s head.

“I thought you said you could do this!” Red Robin says to Bart a little too loudly, gripping his arm tight. Cassie and Cissie have looks of concern on their faces, which Jaime is sure is mirrored on their own.  
Jaime watches Bart shake his head rapidly and shudder. His whole body is shuddering, vibrating and almost convulsing in a way that Jaime hasn’t seen before. To say they’re worried would be an understatement.

“I-I-I’ve n-never d-done it w-with this m-many people b-before,” comes Bart’s stuttering response. “I-I can’t b-bring it d-down, I n-need B-Barry, I-I need-”

Jaime frowns and steps back. They want to comfort Bart, but they also wants to pull Robin back from touching him, Bart’s already overstimulated as it is. In all honesty, asking the kid to vibrate himself + 5 of his teammates through a thick wall was unfair, but Bart had insisted he could do it.

Cassie opens her mouth to say something else but Cissie shushes her and without missing a beat, steps forward and grabs the front of Bart’s suit and pulls him in for a kiss.

Wait, a _kiss!?_

Jaime and everyone else in the group stare as Cissie’s firm press of lips seem to bring Bart’s shaking down to a minor shiver. His eyes are wide open and Jaime can see a light blush on his cheeks. Something in Jaime’s gut twists and they chew their lip.

Cissie pulls back and gives Bart a small smile, and a quirk of her eyebrow before turning around and swiftly continuing down the hall, her blonde hair almost smacking Bart in the face as she turns.  
She pauses when she notices the rest of the group still staring. “Well, c’mon guys, we’re still in a battle-zone,” is all she says before continuing.

Cassie and Red Robin follow her after a moment and a glance at Bart. Bart has a wide eyed look on his face and he’s still blushing slightly. Jaime reaches out to nudge Bart’s arm, feeling awkward. Bart startles a bit but turns to give Jaime a lopsided grin before shrugging and zipping off after the group.

Jaime frowns and follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is referencing Young Justice #12 ! In that issue, bart tried to vibrate the team through a wall and ended up having a freak-out like the one in the fic. In the comic, cissie tells him she loves him and it shocks him out of the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Your worry that Bart Allen and the Arrowette are ‘dating’ as you say, is unfounded, Jaime Reyes. My readings show that the two have not shared intimate contact recently. Additionally, Bart-]_

“Scarab, I don’t even want to know how you know that.” Jaime cuts Khaji Da off with a groan. Then they blush, pinching the bridge of their nose. “I’m not _worried_ , either. I just… if Bart were dating someone he’d tell me, right?”

Khaji Da gives a chirping beep and Jaime feels oddly like the beetle is laughing at them.

 

\---

 

Jaime asks Cissie about it later, because their Weird-Gut-Feeling hasn’t gone away and they have to know.

Cissie looks confused at first, and then she laughs. “Oh, you mean because I kissed him?”

Jaime nods sheepishly.

“No, me and Bart haven’t been dating and I doubt we ever will. I don’t really swing that way,” she continues. “I kissed him to calm him down.”

Jaime opens their mouth to say something, but Cissie cuts him off.“Kissing releases like, endorphins or something. Calms you down. You saw Bart in there, he definitely needed calming down.” Jaime can’t even argue with that, but something is still twisting in their stomach.

“I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend or anything, don’t worry,” Cissie says after a moment. Grinning.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jaime snaps, suddenly defensive.

_[Your worry was unneeded Jaime Reyes, and so is your hostility towards the Arrowette. She currently poses no threat to your pursuing Bart Allen..]_

_“I’m not worried, what do I have to be worried about,”_ Jaime thinks at the scarab. _“And I’m not ‘pursuing’ him…”_

They’re grateful when both their conversation partners let it drop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't seen smallville, you might not recognize what im referencing with this chapter  
> https://youtu.be/TA9ihUk-HNw

A covert mission goes south a few days later. Bart and a few others get caught by Lex Luthor, and Jaime practically begs Kaldur to let them be on the rescue squad. Kaldur gives them a look, but doesn’t refuse.

Arrowette and Red Robin take out Lexcorp goons with expert precision, barely making a noise as Jaime and Khaji Da follow on wings that buzz almost too loud in Jaime’s ears.

Tim is hacking into the computers, into security. Jaime scans the building for life signs and is surprised to find that locating Bart is easy. “Found him.”

“So quick?” comes Tims reply.

“Yeah, he’s...running in circles?” Jaime’s brow furrows as they look closer at the display inside their helmet.

Cissie shoots two other guards and joins Tim next to the security panel, “That doesn’t seem right. If he can use his powers, why cant he vibrate out? You better go get him quick, Blue. We’ll find everyone else.”

Jaime doesn’t need to be told twice

 

\---

 

Jaime finds Bart trapped in a glass cell. He is, in fact, running in circles.The floor of the cell is paneled and glowing.

[Hold, Jaime Reyes] Khaji Da’s voice stops Jaime in their tracks. [The floor of the cell is equipped with pressure plates, designed to track movement. If you set foot on them-]

“Bart fries,” Jaime finishes with a gulp. “Superboy mentioned this tech before...So that’s why Bart’s running…”

 _He must be exhausted,_ Jaime doesn’t say. “How do I get him out?” Jaime says.

 _[You must be fast enough]_ Khaji Da states. _[I will establish Bart Allen’s pattern of movement and signal when you should move.]_

Jaime grits their teeth and moves back. Their eyes can’t track Bart, he’s moving too fast. Every second feels like too long.

_[Now.]_

Jaime rockets forward, closing their eyes and trusting Khaji Da’s calculations.

Glass shatters as they reach forward and grab Bart around his shoulders and then the next thing anyone knows the two are on the floor _out of the cell they got him out._

The cell behind them crackles and bursts with electricity.

Jaime breathes a sigh of relief. Bart does not.

He’s shuddering and his grip on Jaime’s armored shoulders is like a vice. His nose is bleeding.

“H-Hey Amigo,” Bart stutters out with a lopsided grin. It falters. “I d-don’t feel s-so go-od,”

_[Bart Allen has overexerted his powers, and his ribs are constricted. He cannot breathe properly.]_

Jaime scowls. “Bart, when we’re out of here, we’re gonna have a talk about you wearing your binder on missions. But first I need to get you out of here.” _I need you to stop shaking. Calm down, please._

The edges of his body are blurry with how much he’s vibrating.

_[Jaime Reyes, you need to kiss him.]_

_You want me to what-!?_

_[Kissing releases hormones known to calm humans. This method has worked on Bart Allen previously, recall the Arrowette-]_

Jaime cuts Khaji Da off by leaning forward to firmly press their lips to Bart’s before they can think too much about what they're doing.

Jaime definitely doesn’t take note of the noise that leaves the speedster, or of how his grip on their shoulder grows impossibly tighter. And Jaime definitely doesn’t think about how Bart’s lips are chapped and soft and _kissing back!?_

What they do take note of though, is how the speedsters shaking has slowed to a slight quiver. His breathing is still hitched, but he’s stopped convulsing.

Jaime pulls back right as the rest of the team shows up, and doesn't meet the speedsters eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bart/khaji da preslash ? yeah...

Bart crashes from exhaustion on the bioship ride back to base, so Jaime doesn’t get to talk to him until later. Jaime waits for him outside the medbay, pacing.

 

_ [You are anxious.] _ Khaji Da states.

 

“I’m not.” Jaime lies. Unsuccessfully.

 

_ [You have no reason to be. Bart Allen is not injured or harmed.] _

 

“You know that’s not why…”  _ I kissed Bart back there. You told me to. _

 

_ [You have no reason to be anxious.]  _ The scarab repeats.

 

Jaime chews their lip anxiously.

 

Bart bursts through the door a moment later, stretching and giving Jaime a huge grin. “Dude! I’m beat, lets get some food?”

 

\---

 

One trip to Burger King later, Bart is as talkative and upbeat as usual. Jaime can’t shake the feeling in their gut, but smiles at Bart’s chatter. If they’re unusually quiet, they don’t notice.

 

Bart notices, because of course he does.

 

He’s still grinning as he leans in closer to Jaime. It’s one of those grins that he gives when he wants people to think he’s thinking something very clever. 

 

Jaime is thinking that Bart is very close. They’re thinking that Bart’s grin is very wide and it’s making their stomach do cartwheels.

 

“So, her-man-o,” 

 

Jaime blinks and brings their gaze up to Barts eyes. Off his lips. _ Damnit.  _

 

“Are you going to kiss me again?”

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

Jaime feels their face heating up and knows it shows on their face, since Bart’s grin grows impossibly wider.

 

Jaime feels frozen on the spot. Their intelligent response?    
  


“Uhh…” 

 

Barts grin falters into a lopsided smile, and he leans back. “Geez, dude, no need to get all moded about it. I was just messin with ya.. Said the same thing to Cissie.” His voice gets quiet.

 

_ [Bart Allen is lying] _

 

Jaime splutters “Bart, hermano.. Just.. what?? I’m just confused… why?” 

 

_ [That was the wrong response…] _

 

_ Smooth moves, Reyes.  _

 

Bart’s smile turns into a frown and he deflates. “You talked to Cissie, didn’t you. She told you that same stuff about en-dorphines or whatever… that’s why you kissed me back there, right?”

 

Jaime nods.

 

Bart sighs and kicks his sneakers against the tiled floor. “Figures. I shouldn’t’ve-” He starts to move.

 

“Wait!” Jaime grabs Bart’s arm and pulls him back, pulls him closer. “You want me to kiss you again?”

 

Bart stares, his mouth forming a small grin again. He nods.

 

_ [Recommended course of action is to-] _

 

“I got this, Khaji,” Jaime says with an eyeroll. Bart raises an eyebrow.

 

Swallowing the bubbling anxiety in their throat, Jaime pulls Bart in and kisses him. Bart hums happily and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Jaime’s neck and pressing closer, tangling his fingers in the hair on Jaime’s nape.

 

Jaime’s arms wrap around the speedster and Bart starts to giggle. It turns into a laugh and he has to pull away. 

 

“So,” he says, “Khaji-”

 

“Wanted me to kiss you too,” Jaime grins. “I got a little wingman back here.”

 

Bart snorts. “Sounds to me like the scarab wanted some of this too,” he gestures to himself.

 

Khaji Da gives a flustered beep and Jaime laughs. Bart kisses them again, this time resting his hand over the scarab on their back.

 


End file.
